


Those Little Moments

by sapphicqueens



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: Imagine a time where Delphine and Cosima start a family together, where they are faced with the challenges of being first time mothers. When a little certain (but very important) someone is up to no good but makes her two moms smile in delight. Yeah, imagine a time like that. How sweet wouldn't it be?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened! Small one shots where Cosima and Delphine share moments with their little daughter Ava. There will be time jumps and no chronological order in the chapters. And the chapters will be very short. But sweet nonetheless!

Think of Cosima and Delphine having a child. She's four, has her Maman's wild curls and her Ma's toothy cheeky grin; a grin that peeks through unruly hair whenever she's done something she shouldn't do. She loves hiding her Ma's glasses, grabbing them when she's still asleep and is always hiding them at the same place; under her pillow. Then she climbs up on her parents' bed, crawling in between, laying there until she gets bored. That's when she starts jumping. And gets attacked with kisses and tickles and soft scolding French words that don't bite at all. Her Maman can't be mad at her for very long.   
  
It's Sunday so it's family day. A big sweet sticky breakfast and the little child has to take a bath before they go to the park. There she asks about every flower, every little bee and beetle, having inherited both of her mothers' interest in the world and the origin of life. Maman and Ma swing her between them, the small chubby fists holding on tightly as she squeals in delight. Happy to exist.   
  
They sit down on a blanket, but somehow the girl manages to get stubborn green spots on her new pair of jeans. "Of course," Maman says, "why would you let her wear her new clothes, ma chérie?" Ma shrugs meekly and answers that it doesn't really matter and proceeds to throw grapes into her mouth, urging the little girl to do the same. It's fun until it isn't and the child reaches for the sweets; hard caramels that Ma gets in her face instead of her mouth. Maman giggles and saves her wife from being hit in the eye by grabbing the jar. "You deserved that."   
  
"Ava Nicolette, please don't hurt your poor old mother," Ma feigns a tear or two and the girl almost starts crying herself. Maman gives Ma an annoyed glance and mutters something in French about being a single mother of two. "Hey, Ava ma petite fleur, be a big girl. Go hug your cry baby Ma! Tell her that if she's a good girl she can have some ice cream."   
  
Ma immediately perks up, having always been weak to the creamy ice cold concoction and she shares that stupid endearing grin with her daughter. She leans in to give Ava a little kiss on the cheek and her wife a bigger one on the mouth. The latter has the girl giggling, demanding to be a part of it and soon enough she has squeezed herself between the two. And once again is she attacked with kisses and tickles.


	2. Terrified

Cosima wakes up to the sound of a baby crying; sobbing her little heart out as if she is the last little human on the planet. She turns to her wife who is still sound asleep; having knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow, which isn’t strange seeming as this is the first night at home with their freshly squeezed baby girl. 

Leaving the warm bed and Delphine’s warmer body, Cosima stalks to the nursery just opposite their own bedroom. Her heart melts and lips cracks up in the biggest smile as her eyes land upon the pink squishy face that is wrinkled up in the most adorable of ways as big tears roll down the cheeks. Tiny clenched fists and little feet thrashing wildly and even though the little girl is so very unhappy, Cosima can’t help but feel her chest explode with pride at the sight of their little bundle of joy.

Cosima picks her up, cradling the body close to her torso, hearing her hiccup as she is abruptly plucked from the crib. She thinks she got it under control; always feeling a little nervous whenever this super small person is placed in her arms; so incredibly little and fragile and far from what Cosima is used to.

Contrary to her wife, to whom parenthood came so naturally as soon as she had laid eyes on the baby for the first time, Cosima had no idea what she was doing. She had since the beginning been worried, thrilled, proud and absolutely terrified. What if she wouldn’t make a good mother? What if her daughter would grow up hating her?

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the baby started crying again, only spurring her doubt even more.

“She might be hungry, let me,” a familiar voice came from the door.

Cosima turned around, eyes wide in concern and rocking the child carefully in her arms, “what if I can’t ever comfort her?”

Delphine gave her a sleepy smile, “of course you will. Just try and relax, she can probably feel your fear.”

The blonde wrapped her arms around them both, the baby girl in between. She kissed her head, hushing and humming as she swayed them both. It immediately had a calming effect, on both Cosima and the child, and the cries turned to soft sobs and eventually to small satisfied grunts.

“Have you practiced on being a mother or something?” Cosima chuckled and locked eyes with Delphine, “you’re so good at it.”

“No I am completely terrified just as you,” Delphine started, “but as soon as I see her, it feels like everything's gonna be fine.”

“That sounds… Amazing,” Cosima trailed off, looking down on the gurgling bundle between them.

“You look great as a mother, you are and will be a great mother. Plus, we will do it together, as a team. That’s how we work best,” Delphine smiled and rested her forehead against Cosima’s. Together they watched their child as she fell asleep; terrified and ecstatic and so full of love.  


	3. Polaroids

“Stay like that, stay perfectly still!” Cosima says just as Delphine is about to put their newborn baby girl down in the crib, having gotten home from the hospital just a few hours ago. 

“Cosima, she’s on the cusp of falling asleep and so am I,” her wife giggles softly; her eyes tired but shining with an excitement and adoration first time parents can possess. Yet, despite her weak complaints, she obliges. Their baby rests on her chest, her soft baby head nestling against her neck while her mother is lovingly watching her snooze.

“You look amazing as a mother of our child,” Cosima mumbles, observing them through the lens of her polaroid camera, her heart full of love and joy at the sight of her little family.

Delphine smiles, cheeks flushing delicately pink, “notre petite fleur” she whispers and just then, Cosima takes a shot; the flash lighting up the little nursery and for a second she’s afraid it’ll have woken their little munchkin. But she keeps on sleeping, safely tucked in her mother’s embrace.

Cosima waves the little plastic film, waiting for the picture to appear on the shiny surface, “okay, it’s done.”

“Now I don’t wanna put her down,” the blonde chuckles and start swaying her body slowly and rhythmically, pressing her nose against the small head and inhaling the baby scent.

“You dork, you’re gonna spoil her rotten,” the brunette grins cheekily. However, they both know Cosima will be just as bad when it comes to resisting being wrapped around their baby girl’s tiny chubby fingers.  


	4. Décoration

At the age of 5, Ava loves making jewellery with these huge colourful plastic beads. Long strands of seashell-, plant-, and animal shaped pearls would adorn her neck and she put them everywhere; hanging them on doorknobs; on coat hangers; on hooks; the headboard of her bed; lampshades; on Maman's favourite painting and Ma's newly purchased statuette of a DNA string in copper.    
  
She thinks that the place needs more bright colours; as if the combo of Ma's soft dark colours mixed with Maman's modern yet vintage style touched by their shared love for anything science isn't lively enough in the small apartment. No, every crook and corner seemed to need a child's imagination. And the parents simply let her put them anywhere.   
  
Cosima looks at one of these necklaces given to her personally from her little daughter – a piece she can twist five times and it would still fit around her head – it has a pattern of green, bright pink and baby blue and each bead had a different shape of animals.    
  
"A nice collection of vertebrates and exclusively mammals she got on this one," Cosima adds as plays with the little animals, "I wonder if she's aware these are all land animals or if it was just a coincidence."    
  
Delphine smiles and grabs the necklace from her wife's hands and puts it on Cosima, the string wrapped five times around her neck and "it looks chic, very haute couture," the blonde states.   
  
"Very beautiful on these collarbones, I must say," Cosima chuckles and places a kiss on Delphine's cheek.   
  
"I want a kiss too!" a familiar voice interrupts and Ava bursts into their room, jumping up on the bed excitedly, her curls and dimples brightening up the already cheery aura, "maman give me a kiss!"    
  
Delphine's features soften, her eyes gleaming with pride and she's melting on the spot, immediately wrapped around the five year olds pinky finger, "of course ma fleur, but only if you make me a necklace, too."   
  
Ava nods eagerly and Cosima could already see her head spinning with ideas, her fingers probably itching to spend hours on another strand of plastic pearls for her Maman.    
  
"I want sea animals, like dolphins and starfish, could you make that for your mother? Then I will give you plenty of kisses."    
  
"Oui maman!" Ava starts jumping again, making the bed look as unmade as it had been an hour ago.   
  
"You can start making it when we get to school, okay? But we have to hurry up a little or else your poor Mamans are gonna be late to work," Cosima decides and catches Ava mid air, spinning her around until the child bounces on the floor in a fit of giggles.    
  
"'Kay," she smiles and runs to get her backpack and coat.    
  
"Meanwhile, this bitch is gonna be the trendiest at work today," the short brunette smirks and plays with her necklace in a teasing matter for her wife, "you jelly?"    
  
Delphine gasping in feign shock and envy, "what's your boss gonna say about that? I don't know if she’d think it to be ‘too sexy for academia’”.     
  
"Well then, I just have to make sure I'm on her good side today," grabbing the blonde's waist, she pulls her close and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively – or rather ridiculously.    
  
"I'm not sure this is working..."


End file.
